ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Tourney
Super Smash Bros. Tourney, often shortened to SSBT or Tourney, is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series published by Nintendo. Like the other games in the series, it features a diverse roster of characters from Nintendo and its second parties and many third-party characters to fight in various kinds of matches. However, Tourney is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature TV or movie characters. Most of the game's music is made up of arranged versions of pieces that originated in previously released video games; though some play exactly as they did in their original games, others are arranged by various video game composers. Opening Movie Like the previous Smash Bros. games, Tourney has its own opening movie. It has a total of three. Opening #1 The first opening movie is available at the beginning of the game, and it includes the following playable characters (not counting the veterans): *Julia (featuring Hulk's voice) *Alisa *Ganryu (featuring his Bonus Costume) *Xiaoyu (featuring her Bonus Costume) *Heihachi *Cassandra *Talim *Ogre *Jinpachi Opening #2 The second opening movie can be unlocked after unlocking all 327 playable characters, and it includes the following characters (not counting the veterans): *Julia (featuring Astaroth's voice) *Miharu (says "UH-UH! NO WAY NO HOW!") *Heihachi *Xiaoyu (featuring her Bonus Costume) *Unknown *Alisa *Ogre *Cassandra *Jinpachi Opening #3 The third opening movie can be unlocked by completing Classic Mode or Classic-Adventure Mode after unlocking all 327 characters, and it includes the following characters (not counting the veterans): *Julia (featuring Doctor Doom's voice) *Sakura (featuring her third victory animation) *Amy/Raphael *Xiaoyu (featuring her Bonus Costume) *Alisa *Chun-Li *Cassandra *Inferno *Jinpachi Playable Characters There is a total of 327 playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. If any character's name is italicized, then that character is a returning character. The characters with a bolded name must be unlocked. *Alisa *Jin *Kazuya *Heihachi *Astaroth *''Mario'' *Pyrrha *''Luigi'' *Ganryu *Talim *Jun *'Unknown' *Hulk *Xiaoyu *Miharu *Xianghua *Sakura *Nina *Anna *Cassandra *Cervantes *'M.O.D.O.K.' *Akuma *Asuka *M. Bison *Doctor Doom *'Elysium' *'Seong Mi-na' *Algol Trivia *Unlike Brawl, Tourney allows the player to switch between English and Japanese voices for several characters, not just the whole game. *The announcer was going to be Taylor Henry, but he is going to voice Heihachi in the final release. Later on, George C. Cole was going to be the announcer, but Ganryu was confirmed and Cole is going to voice him instead. Finally, it was confirmed that Pat Cashman would be the announcer of the Tourney. *In the game's opening sequence, Ganryu and Xiaoyu both appear in their Bonus Costume, but their Bonus Costumes must be unlocked in the game itself. *Two characters make a mistake about the Smash Bros. series on the Character Select Screen: Kazuya and Anna. Anna says that the series was originally from China, but it was originally from Japan. Kazuya asks if someone knew he'd be coming to a kiddie party, but that isn't right either. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the menu jump cuts to the Character Select Screen before you choose your characters. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, a gold trophy will appear in the menu's background, which resembles a colosseum. The colosseum background will transform into a blue background filled with light blue trophy images, and then the panels of the playable characters will appear from the left side of the screen. *Starter characters have their names shown in green. If a character hasn't yet been unlocked, their panel will show a question mark in their character panel, and the caption below the question mark will say "Locked". Unlocking a playable character will show its name in glowing rainbow colors, and then it will be shown in red. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the original Super Smash Bros. have two similarities: **Both games have different main menu and character select screen music. **Both games have a character viewer. *The game's theme song, which is called The Tourney Begins, is based on the British patriotic song, Land of Hope and Glory. There are also three different variants of The Tourney Begins, which include the following: **The first variant, The Tourney Begins, is the original rendition of Land of Hope and Glory. This is also the default selection for the Character Select Screen, but this can be changed from the My Music section from the Options menu. **The second variant, The Tourney Begins Reprise, is the 2009 Last Night of the Proms rendition of Land of Hope and Glory. **The third variant, The Tourney Begins X, is the 2012 Last Night of the Proms rendition of Land of Hope and Glory. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney